User blog:Ludicrine/April Fool's Day Archive
Overview This page serves as documentation for the various April Fool's Day pranks that have taken place on the site. As these are rather disorganized in nature and done without the knowing of other users, many of these are overlooked or forgotten rather easily. Please be sure to let me know about any missed pranks on my talk page, and do remember to only list pranks after they have taken place- don't go spoiling it for everyone on the actual day! That ruins all the fun! 2012 The SBaHJifier/"Lol WTF is this Shit" was made into the main theme of the site by ZoshiX. (Check the Theme Archive for more information.) 2013 This story was posted on mainspace by Ludicrine, replacing the Wrapping Things Up story under grounds of "spg edits". On the Main Page, Look-a-troopa made a post stating that all users must turn in all but ten of their pets due to a new admin majority rule made in chat, out of fairness to others. Ludicrine changed the roles of all the administrators/helpful users to various fruits. 2014 This story was posted on mainspace, being a collaboration by (according to chapter): ZoshiX, Look-a-troopa, Ludicrine, and Samuel17, with the epilogue and credits done by Ludicrine as well. The "APRIL FOOLS"/"Sweet Zex and Hella Ludi" was made into the main theme of the site by ZoshiX. 2015 The Adoption Center G was created by Ludicrine. The main page was altered by Ludicrine to show off all the administrators and other helpful users as various forms of Speddos, with the banner proclaiming that "THERE IS NO WIKI, ONLY SPEDDOS". All descriptions of user titles were replaced with "Make me a (title) now", with additional asterisked information being replaced with "By. Bye Speddos". The time was also set to "THE DAY OF RECKONING", "THE YEAR OF THE GOAT", and "TIME TO DIE". The option to repair the clock if warped read "Hank can't save you now". DMSwordsmaster would later modify it to replace all instances of admins/developers with Speddos. DMSwordsmaster would later add some ground rules, referring to the day as Cancer Day, and signing himself off as Speddos. Theme was changed to "Speddos Ball Wiki", also by DMSwordsmaster. The following users received a message by Ludicrine regarding the introduction of a new communally-owned pet, No Chilled ( ) to them: Fire InThe Hole, Aeinstein, A, Mori, RadiantDarkBlaze, Josewong, NutikTehWolf, Cowpocalypse, GhostCheese, Specterbird, BrokenMartyr, Poisonshot, Jrparrish, ZoshiX, HankGuideDude, DMSwordsmaster, and Look-a-troopa. Samuel17 got a personalized message regarding his lack of ownership over said being. The "pet" is a black rectangle the shape of the pet Chilled ( ) Ludicrine later realized that A, Mori was the true owner of Chilled but was too lazy to fix his mistake because he worked hard on all these pranks you're welcome. The following users received a nondescript gold badge of Shinji Ikari: Fire InThe Hole, Aeinstein, A, Mori, RadiantDarkBlaze, Josewong, NutikTehWolf, and Poisonshot. The badge, which is only described as "Congratulations!", is mock-signed off by the administrators. The badge was created by Look-a-troopa with the prank carried out by Ludicrine. The story The Carbon Files was created by Ludicrine, with two guest chapters by DMSwordsmaster and Fire InThe Hole, respectively. Ludicrine disrespected the instructions of the blog, which stated that pranks should be left alone before posted as to not spoil the fun. Ludicrine retired from site pranks after being yelled at for spamming. It as the best joke of all. 2016 HankGuideDude personally made an entire wikia theme based upon Codeam, as an April Fool's joke that was more visually astounding than it was a prank of inconvenience. HankGuideDude also made a pet called "Pizza Swaghosts," which he gifted to GhostCheese. A, Mori made a (late) "BroLeadDuke" signature for HankGuideDude to use during the "Codeam Theme" time. 2017 Look-a-troopa added the pet A Clown to the Adoption Center in commemoration of the date. Ludicrine stopped IDing a dude sometime this year I think. Fooled you all. 2018 On the Discord Server, the admins using the Discord (Ludicrine, Look-a-troopa, ZoshiX, Samuel17, and A, Mori) all changed their avatars to variations of a Noid image. A, Mori specifically added a semi-transparent picture of the Bean Astolfo plushie to hers. Due to little activity on the main wiki, not much was done besides the actions of A, Mori, in editing the main page. While A, Mori originally planned to only add a large version of the Kringlefucker picture, it evolved into a joke with so much tryhard energy behind it.needed A, Mori added several staple Fan-Ball memes to the page, including J rparrish, HOOTH, eddos, Crumplehat, Be,Pe HEHA, the Ludicrime passage, and Sofr. A, Mori also added several misspellings or bastardizations of pretty much every notable word on the page, most notably "Whalcom too Fab-Babb Wonki", "our our", "Stink Rodger", "Noot boot contraception", "sock medicine", and "Featured Meme". The page started out with "J" (with "rparrish" put later in the page) and "HOOTH". The welcome message was changed to an "opposite" form, saying this wiki was about Undertale and Sonic fan-fiction and that Speddos was in charge. A, Mori added another "our", and put a useless "" at the end, as well as replacing the "# articles since April 2011" with "since the beginning of time". Right under that, a large "ambril foops" message and the picture of Kringlefucker was added. In the Content section, a gif of Garfield dancing was added, and basically everything there was turned into a misspelling or bastardization of what it originally was, except for Earth Editor Elements being changed to "Elementary, my dear watson", "Breeding Center" being changed to "I HAVE NOW BREEDED", Stories being changed to "W", and Characters being changed to "Sonic OCs". In the Notable Contributors section, all of the names were changed (ZoshiX > Zebra, Ludicrine > Lewd Crimes, HankGuideDude > Hank Hill, DMSwordsmaster > Shadow the Dark Matter, Look-a-troopa > A Goomba, Samuel17 > Sam, A, Mori > Rick and, Morty, Ivan247 > Van 24/7, Waddle D33 > Hey Diddle Diddle, Poisonshot > POISONSHOT, and Fire InThe Hole > Fire In... hte Hole), the asterisk messages were changed to "WHAT THE FUCK MAN," "Lots of s*x with luno", and "Lookatroopa and Zoshix to jail by FBI". The images next to the contributors were all changed to other images which all each sort-of related back to the user in a way. Speddos was added as a bureaucrat, TheFanMaster (named TheAirConditioningMaster) was added as an admin, and Lazro was added in "Honourable mentions". The titles of "Bureaucrat," "Admin," "Maintenance Admin" "Chat Moderator," and "Active Veteran User" were all bastardized, and sometimes other images related to the user were added after their name. The News section was changed to "Noods", and the text of the section was changed to "Not in order of most LAME news, (Top Lel: Dominos, Bottom: Subway) Archery (Old pools can be found nowhere.)" with a "tfw no gf" image, and A, Mori also posted an April Fools message. The Featured Media section was changed to "Featured Meme", which featured a picture of Sofr, and the credit was given to TheFanMaster. Other minor meme details were also added, including renaming Dan-Ball to "Dab-Nall", the LUDICRIME passage from Talk Scene, giving the affiliate links joke names, and replacing the name of ha55ii in the Dan-Ball credit section with "5peddo5". Shortly after the beginning of the page, a clarifying statement was shown, saying "ha55ii if you're reading this please don't be turned away we're usually not like this". This statement was somewhat jokingly made, as a reference to a statement previously joked about by some users on the wiki where they wondered what it would have been like if ha55ii's first visit to this fan wiki would have been on April Fool's Day. Holiday Migration Talk started near the later half of 2018 about potentially migrating the holiday to a different day, as the wiki's anniversary tends to follow the day quite closely, and juggling the two events may lead to too much work to be done in a short period of time, especially for those who are planning on celebrating both days. Proposals included: *January 4th, proposed by Look-a-troopa, as an inversion of April Fool's Day (401 -> 104). *February 25th, proposed by Ludicrine, as the given birthday of Tabuu2468, one of the more famous Speddos sockpuppets. 2019 Unrelated to April Fool's Day, Japes Day was proposed.